Star Crossed Lovers
by The Quill Danced
Summary: Hermione is spending a relaxng night at home. An injured Draco winds up at her home and she finds herself in a place she's never been. Dramione. One-Shot. Complete.


_Disclaimer: It's simple. I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

_Star Crossed Lovers_

_A One-Shot_

Hermione was curled up on the floor, in front of the fire, with a book. This was her usual routine after a long day at work at the Ministry. She was currently working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after switching from Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. After establishing the S.P.E.W. office and creating a Declaration of Rights for House Elves and Other Magical Creatures, she felt it was time to move on.

Being one of the good guys was just something that she couldn't get out of her system. Fighting evil was a natural high for her. She was currently part of the Office of Criminal Regulation and Detection. Although the War had ended three years prior, there were still Death Eaters at large and it was up to Hermione's department to supply the Aurors with information on the whereabouts of current criminals.

It had been a long day. Word had come out that the Carrows, Alecto and Amycus, were back in England after a stint in Russia. The cowards had gone into hiding after the Battle of Hogwarts and the department had lost trace on them in Siberia.

The reappearance of these two meant a lot more work for Hermione, who would have to filter through every piece of information on the two. The majority of it would be fake. It was amazing how many people still saw Death Eaters walking down the street. There were even reports of Lucius Malfoy, currently serving time in Azkaban, terrorizing kittens in trees.

Hermione's evenings tended to be lonely. Ron and Hermione had noticed that being together outside of the war environment was more difficult than they had anticipated. Both of them decided that it was best for them to remain friends. She hadn't dated in two years and the loneliness was beginning to take it's toll on her.

Reaching for her mug of tea, Hermione was interrupted by a sound outside her window. Startled, she turned to the window. It was raining heavily outside and she figured it was probably just the wind. As she was on the twentieth floor, it was pretty unlikely that someone was there. Less content as before, Hermione went back to reading.

There was a sudden bang at her window that she knew was definitely _not_the wind. Hermione grabbed her wand that was lying beside her and walked slowly to the window. Looking out, she saw nothing but black. With a bit of a sigh she relaxed. But only for a second because suddenly a pale and bloody face came level with her.

Hermione opened the window and reacted on instincts yelling "_Stupefy_!" just as the person had yelled "Granger!"

The person's eyes rolled into the back of their head and they fell slumped on their broom. For one second, Hermione's blood turned to ice in her veins. She knew that voice, and she knew it well because, for the majority of her adolescence, she had heard it yelling insults at her. It was Draco Malfoy.

And Draco Malfoy, stunned on his broom, began falling to the hard ground below. Without time to wonder why Malfoy was at her flat she did a spell again.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

With much carefulness, she managed to maneuver Malfoy up the building and into her flat. He landed with a thud on her living room floor.

Hermione knelt to look at him. She pushed his platinum blond hair out of his grey eyes. His right one was bruised and swollen, he had several cuts on his cheek that were oozing blood and from what Hermione could tell, a broken femur.

"Malfoy," she whispered to herself, "What have you done?"

This put Hermione in a strange position. Yes, Draco and his family had seen the error of their ways and Narcissa had lied to Voldemort about Harry but…he was still Draco Malfoy. The man who had called her Mudblood and put her and Harry and Ron down all those times.

But she wasn't a member of the Golden Trio for nothing. "_Levicorpus_."

She levitated Malfoy down the hall, to the spare bedroom beside hers. With one hand she kept Malfoy suspended as she pulled back the covers on the bed. Carefully, she lowered Malfoy onto the bed.

"_Evanesco_," Hermione whispered, vanishing Malfoy's shirt. Her eyes looked over the hard outlines of his sculpted chest. She figured it was from Quidditch because she had seen Harry and Ron shirtless and they looked similar. But Harry nor Ron caused that butterfly sensation in her stomach.

"_Episkey_." Hermione watched as Draco's leg went back into a normal shape. She noticed some bruising above his navel that looked like a broken rib. Using the same spell, she fixed that as well.

Hermione went to her bathroom and got a small bottle of cream that would cause Malfoy's cuts to heal without scarring his face. After cleaning and dressing his wounds, Hermione left.

Standing outside the door, she let out a sigh. Malfoy was lying in a bed, in her flat. Harry and Ron would never believe this. As she walked to the living room, to put Draco's LightningRod broom, the new FireBolt, in her hall closet, she re-considered telling Harry and Ron. They wouldn't want her here alone with Malfoy and if they got involved. Hermione shuddered to imagine the row that would happen.

With a yawn, Hermione walked to her room and went in for the night.

* * *

Draco could feel pain pulsing all over his body. It was like a constant throbbing. With a groan he opened his eyes, and that act alone hurt like hell. To his surprise he was lying in a bed.

He pushed himself up, wincing in the process and surveyed his surroundings. He was in a small, yellow room with only a bed, closet and desk. Looking down at himself, he found himself shirtless with a bandage wrapped around his middle.

"What the hell…" he said confused.

"Morning," said a voice from the doorway. Draco looked up to see Hermione Granger standing at the doorway holding a tray. She walked over to the bed and sat in the chair by the side. She put the tray in his lap. All he could do was look at her. She handled the situation with her trademark togetherness.

"The potion is for the pain. Trust me, it'll help. And I thought you might be hungry, so I made you some broth."

Draco just stared at her. Her resolve was beginning to waver from the intensity of his eyes.

"Don't worry. You're LightningRod is save in my hall closet." Still, he said nothing.

"Well…isn't there something you want to say?"

Draco finally spoke, "What am I doing here, Granger?"

"Well, I had been hoping for a thank you…" she said with mock annoyance. Actually, not completely mock.

"Sorry," he replied to her amazement. "Thank you for everything that you've obviously done for me." He gestured to his wrapped chest. "But…how did I get here?"

Hermione looked surprised. "You honestly don't remember."

Draco shook his head. Obviously, the stunning spell and shock had caused Draco to forget his little ordeal.

"I was enjoying a nice book and a mug of tea when I heard a thud against my window. And there you were, with blood on your face! Nearly scared the hell out of me to! So, I stunned you…sorry about that by the way, but imagine it from my position. I levitated you into my flat and fixed you up."

Draco just nodded, trying to soak up the information. "What were my injuries?"

"A broken femur and rib. A swollen eye and minor cuts and bruises."

"I must say Granger, you did a mighty fine job on me."

Hermione blushed, "Anyone could do it if they read the right books."

Draco chuckled, surprising Hermione, because Draco usually only laughed if it was at someone else. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

"I have to go to work Malfoy. You're welcome to stay and rest."

Draco thanked her and she left the room. She gathered her work things and apparated to the Ministry. As she walked down the hall towards her department she couldn't help but think about Malfoy. He seemed, much different. Completely civil and dare she say it…pleasant as well. He had grown handsome but there was still a hardness to his face. It was evident that he'd been to hell and back and Hermione knew it to be true.

The pressure he was under in sixth year. Already a Death Eater with the assignment to kill Dumbledore. And his time during what would have been his seventh year. Living in the same house as Voldemort and knowing Voldemort could hear his every thought. She had learned through the Ministry's interviews that Draco had questioned Voldemort's ideas and had suffered many times because of it. He had suffered more than even he deserved. She couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

* * *

That evening, Hermione apparated into her flat. The lights were off and it was quiet. She tip-toed to the guest room where Draco was staying and knocked. Getting no answer, she opened the door.

Draco was asleep on the bed. His face was peaceful and it made him look…almost angelic. Hermione walked to the side of the bed and stared at him, mesmerized. His eyelids flutter and he woke up, staring back.

Something passed between them that caused Hermione's heart to flutter, but she tucked that away. Putting on her serious face, she assessed Draco's cuts.

"Your face is healing nicely."

Draco looked down, "Every time I went into the bathroom, I couldn't make myself…look. I was afraid of what I would see."

Hermione smirked, "Trust me, you've looked worse."

Draco smirked back and Hermione laughed. She couldn't believe that they had just shared a friendly moment.

"I was about to make dinner. Would you like to come into the kitchen and eat with me…I would understand if you wanted to stay here."

"No," he said getting up slowly, "I'll come." He stumbled slightly because of the stiffness in his recently broken leg and Hermione offered her hand to him. Slowly, they walked down the hall to Hermione's kitchen. Draco sat down heavily at the table.

Hermione opened her refrigerator and looked inside. "Is there anything special that you would like?"

"No, anything is fine." Draco eyed the fridge. "What is that big, white box you're looking in Granger?"

Hermione looked back at him incredulously before she remembered that this was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's Pureblood Prince.

"It's a refrigerator. A muggle invention for keeping food cool, so that it lasts longer."

"That's rather…" she waited for the insult, "ingenious," he finished.

"Yes, well…muggles do get along well." Hermione said as she put a pot of water on the stove. She then went to the cupboard and got some spaghetti.

"This is a stove," she commented as she put the pasta in the boiling water. "It gets hot and cooks the food."

She looked at Draco who nodded, completely interested. Leaving the spaghetti on the stove, she sat down at the table.

"_Accio_ briefcase." Her briefcase flew to her and she opened on the table, taking out a large pile of parchment. With a sigh, she began reading them and then noticing them aside with a scowl.

"What's all that?" Draco asked. Hermione looked up.

"It's my work from the office. Ever since we got word that the Carrows were back in England, we've been flooded with sightings and it's my job to go through all the tips and choose the ones that the Head should consider sending to the Aurors to investigate.

Draco's face blanched and Hermione jumped up. "Are you alright? Do you need pain potion or…"

"Granger…I know where the Carrows are."

That simple statement made several different thoughts run through Hermione's head. The first one of them was that Draco was in league with the dark side again but she discarded that quickly.

"How do you know?"

"They're the ones who attacked me." His face was hard and even.

The shock that was going through Hermione was like none she had ever felt. Fixing her priorites she put her curiousity to what happened to Draco aside.

"Where are they?"

"They're staying in a small house in Little Hummagin. Number 45."

Hermione got up and began walking to the fireplace in her living room. She turned around. "And you're sure about this?"

"I'm pretty sure my injuries speak for themselves."

Hermione hurried to her fireplace and threw in a handful of Floo Powder and yelled, "Harry Potter's Residence."

On her hands and knees on the floor, Harry head poked up out of the fire.

"Hey, Hermione! What's up?" Harry asked cheerfully.

"Sorry, Harry but I didn't Floo you for a friendly chat."

Instantly, Harry's face became concerned. "What happened?"

"I know where the Carrows are hiding. Alecto and Amycus."

"Hermione—" he gasped, "how did you find…"

She looked nervously into her kitchen where Draco, out of sight from Harry, was watching her.

"It was an anonymous tip. An extremely reliable anonymous tip. Get some Aurors and quickly go to house number 45 in Little Hummagin."

"Hermione….are you sure, because…."

"Harry, I'm sure!" she shouted in frustration, "how many times have you ever known me to be wrong?"

Harry was silent. "Exactly. Now, please, go. They were reported to have been there last night. Hopefully they haven't moved on. If they have, perhaps you'll be able to track them and find them quickly. Please Harry, listen to me!"

"Alright, alright. I'm going!" he said quickly pulling out of the fire.

Hermione leaned back and sighed. After a minute to catch her breath, she got up and went back to the kitchen. She drained the spaghetti and warmed up a tinned meat sauce in her microwave. After fixing up a plate for Draco and herself she carried them to the table.

"I hope you like it," she said pushing it towards him and then began to eat her own.

Draco took a small first bite. Looked thoughtful for a minute and spoke. "Not bad, Hermione."

"Thanks, Draco!" she said cheerfully and continued eating before she stopped with her fork half way to her mouth.

"What?" asked Draco, looking slightly alarmed. Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"I called you…Draco. And you, you called me Hermione."

Draco looked unwaveringly at her. "Yes, well, those are our names, aren't they?"

She smiled, "I suppose so."

They continued to eat in silence before Hermione spoke again.

"If you don't mind me asking Draco…what happened to you last night?"

Draco stopped eating. "You obviously know that I was a Death Eater who questioned the Dark Lord right? After all, you do work in the Ministry." Hermione nodded and Draco continued.

"The Carrows, were able to somehow disappear after the Battle of Hogwarts and they came looking for me at my flat. They broke through my defences. I guess it's not hard to forget the Dark Lord's tricks. They attacked me from behind and I managed to somehow get Alecto knocked out. I would have Apparated but Amycus wouldn't let go of me and I didn't want to take him anywhere with me. I summoned my broom and jumped on and flew through the open window. He knocked against the window frame dragging me down. That's when I injured my leg. He fell off and I got away. As I hovered in the sky I saw them run into a house in Little Hummagin. Number 45."

Hermione sat in awe. So, that's why they had come back! For Draco…

"But what about your mother?" Hermione asked. "She saved Harry's life."

"She's alright. She's on a vacation with Priscilla Parkinson in Italy. They aren't due back for a month."

Hermione nodded. There was still something nagging at her. She was hesitant to ask.

"Go on. I know there's something you're dying to ask me. I see it in your eyes," he teased. Hermione blushed. Why was it that Draco was causing her to have a blush festival.

"Why did you come _here_, Draco?" she asked in a soft voice.

Draco didn't waver, "I've seen you going for walks when I go for my early morning broom rides, so I knew you lived here and well…to be honest, this was the first place that I thought of." There was a look in his eye that made Hermione not have to ask anymore questions. Although, the butterflies were having another field day in her stomach.

Hermione got up and took their plates and put them in the dishwasher.

"What's—"

"It washes the dishes," she answered with a smile before he could fnish the question

She turned around and leaned against the counter. Draco finally had a good chance to look her over. Hermione had grown from a bushy-haired, buck-toothed Gryffindor into a beautiful, sophisticated woman.

Her brown hair fell in loose waves over her shoulders and her eyes with brown and cheerful.

"Would you like to watch a movie Draco? I usually do that on Friday nights."

"Now, those I've heard of. The moving Muggle pictures inside the box. My mother has seen some…"

"Wow, Mrs. Malfoy and movies…." Hermione mused as she led him to the living room.

He sat on the sofa in front of the TV and Hermione knelt by the VCR and put in a cassette. She went and sat beside Draco, surprised at how comfortable she was with him.

"What's this movie about?"

"It's based on a play by an English Muggle playwright, William Shakespeare. It's called Romeo and Juliet. Most people like the 1996 version but I like the 1968 version. It's so …classic."

The pair settled down and watched the movie. Hermione was aware when Draco's hand rested on her shoulder. Her first instinct was to stiffen. Her second, after much thought, was to lean back into him. It surprised her with how well it felt.

When the end credits rolled, they both looked at each other.

"So, Romeo and Juliet are in love, even though everything about who they are…their backgrounds say they shouldn't be."

"Yes, a pair of star-crossed lovers." Hermione said quoting the play.

"Do you think, that a relationship like that…can last?" His voice had become husky and his eyes dark.

"I doubt it. Too many odds…"

"I agree…but still…the temptation of falling…" His grabbed her chin in his hand and her breath hitched, but she didn't move away.

Slowly, Draco placed his lips on Hermione's and her world fell apart. All there was, all she could feel was Draco. She wrapped her her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer and they began kissing more furiously and passionately.

Hermione ran her hands down Draco's chest and over the bandage. She grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. He saw understanding in them. They weren't confessing their love or any serious affection for each other but, in that moment, they were no longer enemies. They were friends, who needed each other right then.

"One night?"

"One night," she agreed.

"Our secret?"

"Our secret."

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning to an empty spot in her bed where Draco had been. In his place was a note.

_Hermione,_

_If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead. In more ways than one. Last night, you showed me how to feel again. _

_I won't forget this._

_--Draco_

And neither did she.

* * *

Star Crossed Lovers


End file.
